Golden Dreaming Reality
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: Kendall has been secretly in love with his best friend for six years. During movie night, the two share an intimate moment. Slash! R&R please?


**Note: **Okay, you guys must be _really_ ticked off at me now. I _should_ be updating my multi chapter stories but here I am with yet, another oneshot thing. But, before you start throwing pies, punching me with giant boxing gloves, and shooting me with water guns(10pts to whoever can tell me which episode that is from ;D) - read ahead. Trust me, you'll like it. Or, I hope you will. If not, resume throwing pies, punching me with giant boxing gloves, and shooting me with water guns.

**Pairings: **Future Kenlos

**Disclaimer:** I, with a lot of reluctance, admit that I do not own Big Time Rush. Frankly, you wouldn't want me to.

* * *

><p>"Really, Carlos. Twilight?" Kendall rolled his eyes at the tan skinned boy in front of him.<p>

It was Monday night and Carlos and Kendall had decided to have a movie night. James and Logan had taken Katie to the arcade down the street where they could play some old fashioned video games. Mama Knight was out with one of her friends, glad to finally have a night off from having to chase four boys and a daughter all day.

Carlos had persuaded Kendall into letting him pick the movie they were going to watch and, of course, he picked Twilight. It was no secret that the boy loved that movie. Kendall, James, and Logan weren't quite sure that he understood it - but he loved it nonetheless. Kendall obviously wasn't a fan of the movie, rolling his eyes when Carlos held up the DVD case.

Carlos looked crestfallen by Kendall's response, lowering the DVD case and giving him that famous kicked puppy look. Kendall sighed and threw his arms up in defeat. "All right, we'll watch Twilight. But next time, I get to pick the movie." He said, moving to sit on the large orange couch.

Carlos squealed with excitement and carefully placed the disk into the DVD player before joining the blonde on the couch, leaning back against the cushions and resting his feet on the coffee table.

As the movie started, Kendall couldn't help but find himself stare at his best friend. For six years now, Kendall had been in love with Carlos. But he wasn't gay, as in liking men all together, it was just Carlos. Just Carlos. The perfectly tanned boy was the smallest one out of the group, but was still surprisingly muscular. Kendall often found his eyes tracing the boy's biceps whenever he was swimming or had a sleeveless shirt on.

The only one who knew about Kendall's undieing love for Carlos was Logan. How couldn't Logan know? Logan knew everything. Kendall tried everything to make himself tell Carlos how he felt. He just couldn't. He couldn't risk ending a perfect friendship. It was such a good friendship that he didn't know how he could live without Carlos by his side. The boy had nearly saved his life twice, a fact that still left Kendall in shock.

As the beginning of the movie played, Kendall just watched Carlos. The younger boy was unaware of Kendall's gaze, he was oblivious to everything. He smiled as Carlos' expression brightened as he watched his favorite movie. Kendall loved that smile. That soft voice and laughter that seemed to float out of his mouth in a beautiful melody. Kendall's heart ached as he wished that he could hold that boy close and listen to that beautiful voice forever. But he would never be able to. Carlos was straight. He had no interest in guys and was always drooling over the Jennifers and almost every girl that crossed his path.

Kendall was unaware of how much time had passed until Carlos finally realized that the blonde was watching him. His head snapped in the direction of Kendall and he stared back with a confused and nervous look.

"Can I help you?" He asked jokingly, a smile twitching on the edge of his lips. Kendall found himself feeling floaty as he listened to Carlos' words before realizing that he had been caught. He blushed and smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks grew red.

"About what?" Carlos asked, sounding genuinely confused. There was times that Kendall wished Carlos had a clue about what was going on for once, but this was not one of those times.

"Staring at you." Kendall replied, glancing up at his friend and wishing he hadn't. Those chocolate brown eyes made his heart melt and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I was just wondering why. Is there something in my teeth?" Carlos asked self consciously, poking at his teeth with his finger, showing off his abnormally long canines. Those canines caused Carlos to look even more puppy like and Kendall almost laughed.

"No, I was just thinking and I guess I ended up staring in your direction." _Bad save, Kendall._

Carlos gave him an understanding look before turning back to the television, where the Bella and Edward were standing in the woods. Kendall watched the movie too, strangely finding it hard to look away. He had never realized it before, but he really liked that movie. He wasn't a fan of chick flicks or vampire stories, but the scenery and music in this movie were beautiful.

After about thirty minutes, Kendall felt something against his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that Carlos had leaned over and was resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, yawning. Kendall chuckled and ran his hand through Carlos' hair.

"Mmm." Carlos whispered, smiling. Everyone knew that Carlos was a very touchy person and he loved it when someone ran their fingers through his hair, gave him a back rub, puppy like things.

Kendall smiled to himself as Carlos shifted and rested his head against Kendall's chest. The older boy wasn't sure if Carlos was doing it unconsciously, but his heart fluttered. He couldn't help but think about how cute Carlos looked, half asleep and trying his hardest to watch the movie. They sat there in silence for a while, Kendall running his fingers through Carlos' dark locks and listening to his calm breaths.

"Kendall?" Kendall almost jumped out of his skin when Carlos spoke, sounding half asleep but still alert.

"Yes?" Kendall replied, pausing his hand to let it rest on the shorter boy's head.

"I like watching movies with you. With James and Logan it's fun but... it's really calming with just you." The boy's words made him freeze. What was he saying?

"T-thanks." Kendall muttered, not sure of how to respond. Carlos shifted again and turned his head to look up at the blonde boy, his brown eyes warm with comfort.

"Kendall, can you do something for me?"

"Anything." Kendall answered truthfully. He would do anything Carlos asked of him, even if that meant hurting himself.

"Okay than promise me you won't get mad." An urgent tone in Carlos' voice made him tense up and Kendall looked a bit taken aback.

"O-okay. But why would I get-" Kendal was cut off as Carlos lifted his head and their lips met.

To his surprise, Carlos' lips were warm and soft. He could also detect the faint taste of cinnamon as Carlos pressed against him, his lips moving slowly against Kendall's. It took the older boy a moment to react before he began to kiss back, putting his hands around Carlos' waist and pulling him closer. Carlos smiled against his lips and put his hands around Kendall's neck, running his fingers through the blonde's soft hair.

The two sat there a moment, their lips working together before they pulled apart, both gasping for air. Kendall was in shock as Carlos pulled away and saw the panic that sparked in his brown eyes.

"S-sorry." Carlos muttered, not releasing his hands from the back of Kendall's neck.

"Don't be." Kendall smiled and pulled Carlos back, pressing his lips against Carlos' this time. He didn't care if what he did was rude. He had wanted this to happen for so long. To kiss the love of his life. Their lips fit together so _perfectly_ and he still was in shock. This had to be a dream. Something this great didn't happen in real life.

He stopped kissing Carlos for a moment, their lips only an inch apart as Kendall's green eyes searched Carlos' brown ones. "Is this a dream?" He whispered.

"If it is, I don't want to ever wake up." Carlos whispered back.

From across the room, the door opened a crack. The two boys on the couch didn't notice as James, Logan, and Katie poked their heads out the door and watched them with satisfied looks. A moment later, they pulled back and closed the door softly, letting the boys get back to it.

"That'll be twenty bucks." James smiled down at Logan, who glared up at him and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Muttering curses, Logan handed the taller boy a twenty dollar bill and Katie watched with and amused look.

"Looks like our plan worked." She said and the boys smiled. It sure had.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Okay, that is sort of like my confession. I absolutely _love_ the first Twilight movie. The other four, I could care less. I just really like the music and scenery that is used. Don't hate me, please?

Anyway, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Make you want to boil you eyes to get the image out of your brain? Leave a review telling me what you thought!

Also, I'm 80% sure that Carlos is in love with Kendall in real life. And that he's a total douche. But he's still adorable so that doesn't matter!

**Carlos:** Wow.. she actually did it. A story where I'm not half dead by the middle of the first chapter.

**James: **It's a real accomplishment. She should get a medal.

**Logan: **I think Carlos has officially been with each one of us in some fanfic or other that she's written.

**Kendall: **He goes best with me.

**James:** Nah, it's me.

**Logan: **How come everyone wants to be paired up with him?

**Carlos: **I taste like _cinnamon_. Who wouldn't love to be paired with me? And did she just call me a douche? D:


End file.
